rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Prologue Part A
Prologue Part A is the prologue for the first chapter of the first Rozen Maiden Manga series. Summary : The prologue begins with Jun Sakurada holding a piece of paper that asks him to "Wind?" or "Not wind?". He circles the "Wind?" option. : Downstairs, a package arrives. Jun's sister, Nori Sakurada recieves the package from the delivery man and brings it to Jun's room. The latter is reading the instructions of the paper from earlier, which states that he must put it in his desk drawer after selecting his answer, and the "artificial spirit", Holie, will retrieve it. Jun is highly amused by the letter, and places it in his drawer after Nori enters his room. : His sister is upset by the amount of packages that Jun has ordered over the internet, and tells him that she will purchase something for him if he wants it. He treats Nori very coldly, stating that he does not want to share his hobby of ordering things online with her. Nori is perplexed with his desire to buy things online, only to return them just before the expiry date. She suggests he takes up a more cheerful hobby, like Lacrosse. : Jun is annoyed and kicks her out of his room. Nori sits outside his door and laments that they don't spend time together anymore. She mentions Jun possibly returning to school, and Jun reacts agrilly, throwing a bowling ball at his door to scare her away. : He is upset by Nori's words, and tries to distract himself by checking on the letter he places in the drawer. He is shocked to discover it is missing. : The next day, Nori calls Jun downstairs to show him an ornate breifcase that she found on the doorstep. He brings the case to his room and opens it up to discover a large bisque doll. Nori wonders if the doll Jun has ordered has realistic "parts" for perverse activities... Jun kicks her out of his room. : Jun examines the doll, including checking for undergarments. He decides to wind it up, only for the doll to magically come to life! The doll slaps him in the face with her hair, and Jun screams in fear. The doll passes out in shock from his scream. Hearing Jun, Nori attempts to enter his room, but Jun shuts her outside again. : The doll wakes up again, and complains of Jun's rough handling of her. She asks for his name, and introduces herself as Shinku, Fifth Doll of the Rozen Maidens. She informs Jun that he is now her manservant, and he is to kiss the ring on his finger. : He denies wearing a ring, but is shocked to find that he has a ring on his left hand, decorated with a metal rose. He tries to remove it, but Shinku tells him that it won't come off. She tells him that she has no choice in the matter, since he answered the Artificial Spirit Holie's question. : Jun goes into denial over the situation, and tries to find the on/off switch on Shinku, believing her to be an elaborate electronic toy. She slaps him again, and Jun laments having made fun of cursed purchases in the past, believing it to have caused the current situation. : Shinku asks him to lift her up to see a cursed voodoo doll on top of his bookshelf. She admires the high quality doll, but is interrupted when Jun's bedroom window is broken by two knifes that fly in and narrowly miss Jun. : Jun is petrified, and Shinku calmly informs him that he will be killed. She tells him that if he does not wish to die, he must form a contract with her. Featured Characters *Jun Sakurada (first appearance) *Nori Sakurada (first appearance) *Shinku (first appearance) Gallery PrologueShinkuJunCase.png Norisakurada.png See also *Volumes *List of Chapters References & Citations Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 01